


Shiny

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Pretty as ever. And it was complicated and horrible and sick and weird and messy and Drew was torn between letting that overtake him and letting Danny do anything he could ever want. The guilt was potent and it was already burning a hole in Drew’s stomach and chest.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep giving myself these massive fucking Ls this year when it comes to shipping? i can’t carry them all

Danny wasn’t fantastic at this, but he wasn’t bad, either. But the thing was, Drew couldn’t even really think about that part of it to begin with, because Danny was so infuriatingly, stupidly _pretty_ while doing this that it was dumbfounding. It verged on frustrating, but it was mostly dumbfounding. 

Danny had a sweet, soft, angelic kind of face—in the most objective way, honestly—with his big, doe-shaped, made-you-wanna-drown eyes and heart-shaped girl’s lips and symmetrical, sloping features. His long eyelashes fluttered and glittered with tears whenever he choked himself out or was forced to come up for air, too inexperienced and too enthusiastic. Even when he was gagging and then smearing precum on his open, panting mouth, grinding his palm against himself through his jeans, he was still pretty. He still looked like he could be posing for the camera. 

The awful thought crossed Drew’s mind that maybe Danny was meant to be popular on more than one kind of exploitative video-sharing entertainment platform, and the second thought crossed his mind that he was going to think about that for the next hundred or million or so years, but he shook it off. 

“Sorry,” Danny gasped out, hastily scrubbing at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t supposed to be busy. Drool dripped in a sticky, wet thread from the tip of Drew’s dick to Danny’s red, swollen, shiny bottom lip. “Fuck, I’m—Jesus, my jaw fucking hurts. Throat hurts. Oh my God.”

“Look, come on, you wanted this,” Drew couldn’t help but remind Danny, feeling like a horrible asshole even as he said it, but it was true. And he was so fucking close that it felt like nothing else could possibly matter. Drew exhaled shakily and twisted his fingers around chunks of Danny’s hair, not pulling hard enough to hurt, but definitely hard enough for Danny to feel it. Danny shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips gave an odd jerk. He dropped his forehead against Drew’s thigh, stroking his hand up Drew’s cock.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Danny sounded almost pitiful. Or, yeah, no, not almost; _definitely_ pitiful. “I’m trying.” He reached around and sank his fingers into the back of Drew’s thigh, urging him closer before finally taking Drew back into his mouth again. 

Pretty as ever. And it was complicated and horrible and sick and weird and messy and Drew was torn between letting that overtake him and letting Danny do anything he could ever want. The guilt was potent and it was already burning a hole in Drew’s stomach and chest. 

But there was something that could allow him to not give a single shit about it while Danny was on his knees and looking like an advertisement for a paid membership to a porn website, desperate for praise and forgiveness and relief.

Drew’s head hit the wall of Danny’s office with a harsh _thud_ that he didn’t feel as he dug his fingernails into Danny’s scalp and panted— _“Fuck, fuck”_ —, pulling Danny’s head down further when he came. It hit him like he got punched. He didn’t know if it was the taboo of it all or what, but it got him in the gut in the worst way, almost forcing his knees to give out, his thighs trembling. 

Danny practically retched when he pulled his mouth back off, barely able to swallow anything. He coughed and pressed his hand against his mouth, a shaky, guttural “Oh, God” forcing itself past his fingers. Spunk leaked through them, dripping onto his hoodie and on the floor between his legs. A tear rolled down his cheek as he coughed again, his tongue lolling past his lip, milky and slick. 

“Danny, Jesus Christ,” Drew managed, bracing himself against the wall and straightening up, grabbing at his zipper. “Are y—“

“M’fine.” Danny coughed a third time and swallowed hard, pressing his cheek against Drew’s thigh. He fumbled for a second, shoving his jeans down just enough to reach his leaking cock. 

Danny curling in on himself at Drew’s feet, his cock in his hand, looking like he was just on the brink from only heaving around Drew was something Drew shouldn’t have been seeing. Nothing about this was right. He shouldn’t have been hearing Danny’s high-pitched, soft, whiny moans as he got himself off, rocking against his hand.

When Danny stilled, he refused to make eye contact, still hiding against Drew’s thigh. His shoulders shook and Drew could feel the heat of his breath. 

“I’m. . . uh. . .” Danny sniffled and slumped, sitting on his ass rather than his legs. He exhaled and gave a minute shake of his head. “Fuck, I’m really, like—I’m sorry. Was that okay?”

Drew didn’t even know what to say to that. On a technical level, sure, yeah, it was fine. As he’d thought, not fantastic, but it was enough. 

Was everything else okay? No. 

“Yeah,” Drew said instead. He swallowed and reached down to try and fix Danny’s hair, which was hanging in his face and entangled, completely destroyed. “It was, y’know. It was good.” 

Danny shut his eyes again, leaning into Drew’s touch. “I promise, I won’t do, like—anything like that again,” he murmured. “If it’s just gonna make things weirder.” 

“I don’t even know if things could get weirder,” Drew said, pulling his hand away. “I think that was as weird as it goes.”

Danny finally met Drew’s eyes again. “I mean, it could definitely get weirder.” 

Drew paused. He wasn’t able to give any answer to that that wouldn’t lead somewhere he didn’t want to go. He settled on “I guess so”, the most non-responsive response. He didn’t answer the question Danny had formed without saying it outright: _“Do you want it to?”_

“We still have to film,” Drew said instead, choosing to bury the question until it couldn’t be avoided anymore. He didn’t know how long it would be until that happened. He didn’t know how much had been ruined so quickly and he wouldn’t know until he was forced to deal with the true aftermath of whatever the fuck this was. “While we’ve still got good lighting and everything.”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded and looked down at the floor, absently running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah.” 


End file.
